


Fine

by Kalloway



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero is fine - it's not his 'blood', after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



It wasn't that he hadn't been attacked. There, underground, in a tunnel branching off to basements and rooms that Zero wished he hadn't seen and wondered if he'd ever be able to forget, he had very clearly been attacked. Only one bullet had even managed to graze him, though, which was more irritating than anything else. It would need to be fixed and someone would fuss over him... From the reports and comm-checks he'd been hearing for the last couple minutes, there were a lot of people - human and reploid - who were in much worse shape that needed attention far more than he did or would.

He'd been attacked and reacted quickly, swiftly, and though he knew this wasn't even the worst of what they were up against, Zero couldn't help a tiny bit of satisfaction along with a tiny bit of guilt. They'd all been reploids with far less armor despite toting impressive weaponry. 

He'd just been grazed and Zero suspected he'd have to point out where for anyone to even notice. His attackers were decimated, pools of fluid gathering around wrecked bodies that had since stopped sparking as the last of their systems and capacitors gave out. 

Yet again, he'd gone a bit... overboard. His hands were stained, there were splatters all down his armor. This, he couldn't quite blame on a tiny graze. 

"Zero? Are you down here?"

He licked his lips. He'd needed this... And thankfully X hadn't arrived any sooner. 

"I'm here," Zero replied. Whatever he said, X would believe him, at least. He wouldn't lie, in particular. He just happened to get messy. Things happened. 

"Are you okay?" X's voice called, much closer. 

Zero reached up and wiped his mouth and chin, then scrubbed one more time just in case. 

"I'm fine," he replied as he headed in the direction of X's voice. "Gonna need some clean-up, but...

"I'm fine."


End file.
